Once in a Lifetime
by millennialfairy
Summary: One shots with the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Lots of fluff3 Enjoy! (also let me know if i should change the title of this story)
1. Theater AU

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLB or anything associated with it.**

 **A Ten Minute Break- Theater AU**

"We're going to take a ten minute break and then we'll move on to act two!" Ms. Bustier, our beloved director shouted. Marinette sighed in her seat and ran her hand over a pigtail. Although her character does not appear until Act 2, she was tired of sitting there staring at her homework unable to focus on it.

"Mari, you in there?" her best friend and the writer of the show said while waving a hand in front of her face. "What? Oh sorry Alya, I was spacing out." Alya shook her head, "of course you were. Nothing out of the ordinary here." The girls laughed as Nino yelled down from the sound booth, "HEY ALYA CAN YOU COME UP HERE WE'RE HAVING TROUBLE WITH LIGHTS 2 AND 6. ALSO WE NEED YOU FOR THE SOUND EFFECT IN SCENE 2 AND THE FADE IN 3." Alya visibly sighed as she put a hand to her temple and mumbled, "if only he listened the first three times instead of getting wrapped up in his thoughts." Marinette snorted, "yeah because he's thinking about you."

Alya's face turned a lovely shade of red before she sprinted up the auditorium steps most likely cursing under her breath, leaving a humored Marinette sitting in her seat.

As Marinette turned back to sit straight in her seat, she saw Adrien, who had just finished his scene, flop down in the middle of the stage with a loud sigh. Marinette could only chuckle as she shook her head as Adrien picked up his head and craned it to look at her and winked.

No one could deny that they liked each other; even Chloe would admit it. But after falling into their comfortable flirty banter over the last couple of years, of course the two were clueless to it.

Adrien suddenly sat up and locked eyes with Marinette patting the space on the stage next to him. Marinette shook her head but still set her books down and headed towards the stage. As she sat down, Marinette sighed, "I should be doing homework, Adrien."

"But ten minute break," Adrien said leaning towards Marinette with a pleading look in his eyes.

Marinette blew at her bangs, "Yeah. Ten minutes I could be using to study. You realize we have midterms soon."

Adrien groaned has he dramatically laid down again putting his arm over his face, "Don't remind me because I don't even want to think about it."

Marinette chuckled as she looked at the boy next to him. He's definitely grown up since she first met him at fourteen. His face is no longer round and "cute" as it had been before, but now could see the sharp bone structure of his jaw. Even the types of modeling gigs he did changed. He was no longer in cute, soft photos, but edgy, dare she say sexy, ads. He's even opted for a different haircut.

"Enjoying the view Mari?" Adrien, with his eyes no longer covered, asked with a smirk. Marinette could only roll her eyes, "don't flatter yourself chaton."

"Just admit it m'lady, _someone_ thinks I'm _attractive_ ," he sing-songed as he sat back up to poke Marinette in the ribs.

Marinette feigned innocence tapping her chin, "at least ninety percent of Paris thinks you're attractive. You're need to be a little more specific." She tried to stifle her laughter as Adrien groaned in frustration.

After her giggles died down, Adrien put an arm on her shoulder and jerked his thumb towards backstage, "I'm going to grab a water bottle. You want any water or a snack?" "No thanks, I'm not hungry and I have water in my bag." Adrien frowned, "are you _sure_ ," he replied getting close to her face as if he was trying to decide whether she was serious or not.

Marinette laughed, "yes I'm sure. Now go get your water a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Marinette let out a small gasp as Adrien _kissed her._

His brows were furrowed in concentration and determination while one hand was clenched in his lap and the other was on the floor beside Marinette.

Marinette's eyes were squeezed shut. _This can't be real. It has to be a dream, right? There's no way Adrien fucking Agreste is kissing me, right?!_

When they pulled apart slightly breathless, Adrien's eyes widened as if he was just realizing what he had done. He dipped his head slightly as a harsh blush rose to his cheeks, "I'm going to, uh, water, yeah," he said quickly as he scrambled to his feet and power-walked backstage.

She couldn't help but pull a hand to her lips as her blush continued to creep up her face. She turned back to the main auditorium with a small smile when she saw Nino and Alya standing frozen on the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes.

"Dude, you saw that too, right?"

"Clear. As. Day."

"Ten minutes is up! Let's get a-movin'! Alya! Nino! Let's go! Places everyone, and _where are my actors?!_ "

* * *

 **there y'all go! hope you enjoy! i always appreciate a review!**


	2. The Announcement

**The Announcement**

"Okay, wait, I need you to explain that all over again."

Alya mentally face palmed at Nino's incompetence to comprehend the question. It wasn't anything difficult. She hadn't used any out of the ordinary vocabulary. So why was her statement so unbelievable?

She looked over to Marinette and Adrien who both wore the same sheepish smile. They had both tried to talk her out of it, telling her that Nino's brain was probably going to go into shock from the news. But Alya's not always the best listener.

Alya pushed her glasses back up and sighed, "How are you not getting this?" "It's not that I don't understand what you're saying, it's just a lot to process," Nino replied running a hand over his head, "you're saying if I made such an announcement to you that you wouldn't be shocked?"

Before saying another word, Alya tilted her head to the side, thinking.

Now that she thought about it, it _is_ a pretty sudden thing. Sure, she didn't really think it through before telling her friends. But when she mentioned it to her family they all seemed excited for it.

When she told Marinette and Adrien, she thought that her best friends would be over the moon. But all they could think about was Nino's reaction. It was a huge step in her life, a step that could have used a little more thought.

And when she really thinks about it, if Marinette had done the same thing to Adrien or vice versa, she would be freaking out. Maybe not an angry freak out, but freaking out nonetheless.

Then there was the fact that she had never even mentioned it to Nino. Sure, it came up in casual conversation sometimes, but it was more of a hypothetical situation. For a long time, she never thought that this would be real in her life, but the older she got, the more she thought that this needed to become part of her life.

Alya smiled, finally coming back into the real world, "Nino. You know I love you with all my heart. You have been one of the biggest constants in my life ever since we became friends. I know that this is really sudden, but this is something I really want. Just the thought of it makes me happy. So I will ask you again, Nino Lahiffe," Alya smiled even wider before kneeling on the floor, "will you marry me?"

* * *

 **yay one-shot number 2! any specific pairings besides the the love square y'all want to see? (bc i'm going to do a lot over the square bc it's my favorite :))**


	3. Dead Girl Walking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous or Heathers.

 **Dead Girl Walking**

"These designs are complete trash." Everyone's head snapped to the left side of the room where Chloe held Marinette's sketchbook between two fingers with her head tossed to the side, "who would ever want to wear this?" Before anyone could move a muscle, a book was slammed onto a desk on the opposite side of the room, "you know Chloe," Alya began, "if you don't like her designs then you didn't have to ask to see her sketchbook." Alya forcefully scooted her chair back and made her way over to Chloe only to stop in front of her abruptly, and hold out her hand for her book back.

Marinette stopped breathing. Honestly, she didn't care what Chloe thought of her designs. But she was afraid for what was about to ensue. Chloe scoffed, "oh please, cry me a river," she said not looking at Alya, but past her shoulder to Marinette, "I'm just warning the people about these horrible designs."

The room went silent. The unimaginable happened. The picture stopped with Alya's hand reached across her body and Chloe's left cheek starting to turn a bright pink. Chloe's eyes went wide as she slowly went to cup her cheek, "bitch..." "Alya..." Marinette began softly as she rose out of her seat. "No, Mari, stay out of this."

Chloe's look of surprise suddenly turned into a scowl, "stay out it? This is her fault! Everything is always her fault!" Chloe screamed walking closer to where Marinette stood at her desk. "You're just jealous that _I've_ won. Because let's face it, you'll never have Adrien's heart. It has always, and will always, belong to _me_."

Marinette's blood began to boil. Chloe was wrong. Marinette _did_ have his heart. After their reveal about a year ago, they began a steady relationship. But mostly as Ladybug and Chat Noir (thanks a lot to the paparazzi for capturing their personal moments). Not many people knew, only Alya, Nino, Marinette's parents, and a few other miscellaneous people. With their alter egos being in the public eye, they didn't want to risk anything quite yet. But once the public stopped fangirling over the heroes' relationship, then they were going to go public.

"You're just mad Adrien isn't here to defend you, which he _shouldn't_ ," Marinette retorted shocking the entire class, even herself, "when are you going to wake up and see that he isn't into you?" Chloe's face contorted as she angrily stomped up to get in Marinette's face, "defend me? Ha! More like defend _you_. He's just always your 'knight in shining armor,' isn't he? He always shows up at the right time to swoop in and save poor little 'helpless' Marinette," Chloe finished with an eye roll, "but guess what? He's not here right now, so no one is here to save your sorry ass." Marinette shook her head with a small laugh, "you're one to talk. And before you say anything, no, this isn't a situation you can beat your eyes at your daddy and make everything and everyone bow down to you. These are Adrien's feelings were talking about. And if he wants to defend me, fine, but you need to wake up and face reality, or else you're dumber than I thought."

Chloe's frown only deepened with Marinette's comment. Chloe leaned in to Marinette's ear speaking only loud enough for her to hear, "you are _done_ for."

* * *

After school, Marinette paced back and forth in her room, "oh Tikki, I think I really messed up. What am I going to do?" Tikki flew over to sit on Marinette's shoulder and caressed her jawline, "you'll be okay, Marinette. Don't take Chloe too seriously." "But I should, Tikki," Marinette began, "she has power not only within the school, but she could ruin my daily life." Marinette gasped, "I just commit social suicide." "Marinette, it's only Friday. You at least have until Monday!" Marinette gave a small smile to the tiny deity. She appreciated her attempts at cheering her up, but it wasn't really working.

"I need some fresh air," Marinette sighed, "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette didn't think about anything. She just swung along the streets of Paris like she had no cares in the world. But then she suddenly stopped on a specific building, not purposely but out of habit. It was the building right across from a certain someone's window; one she has climbed though many times before. _I wonder if Adrien's home yet._ Before giving it a second thought, she hooked her yo-yo onto a nearby lamp post before swinging to the ledge of the window. She gave a couple small taps to see if he was in his room, but the window popped open at her touch.

She jumped in releasing her transformation almost immediately, "is he... sleeping?"

"Chaton," Marinette said almost purring the name. Adrien groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow to give an unceremoniously loud yawn. His eyes fluttered open before he cocked his head to the side, "Marinette? What are you doing in my room?"

* * *

"Sorry," Marinette said in a hushed voice, "but we really need to talk." Adrien shifted into a full upright position and patted the spot next to him. Marinette pulled back his duvet and sat down carefully pulling the covers back over her legs. "Did you just get back from a photo shoot?" Marinette asked. "Yeah. And with last night's akuma attack, I didn't even bother to change before getting into bed," Adrien threw his head back in a quiet, throaty laugh.

Marinette couldn't help herself. She snaked her right arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his startling Adrien. But Adrien immediately relaxed under the touch of his Ladybug. He eventually found her waist with his hand and began playing with the belt loops of her personally made pants. She eventually pulled her left arm to meet the nape of his neck, pulling gently at his blonde hair, forcing Adrien to turn his whole body toward her.

Adrien eventually pulled away, a bit too soon for Marinette's liking, "although I am thoroughly enjoying myself m'lady, why exactly are you here?" Marinette sighed, she knew she had to face the inevitable eventually, "today at school, Chloe threatened me. And it wasn't her usual 'daddy's going to hear about this' rant. She was _pissed._ So if I'm being honest, I have, oh, until Monday to live." Adrien chuckled, "well I guess that's one way to look at things, but that doesn't exactly answer why you're _here._ " "Because," Marinette began with a small smile, "no matter what kind of shit is happening in the world, you're always there for me, both as Adrien and Chat." Adrien smiled as he brought Marinette closer and buried himself in her hair.

* * *

Marinette let out a small gasp as Adrien hoisted her into his lap bridal style and began running kisses along her jawline. He shifted her from his lap to his bed before he flopped down next to her. A grin formed on Adrien's face that would've made Chat Noir jealous, "did you know that..." Adrien began before Marinette cut him off, "Adrien. Just shut up and kiss me."

Adrien's hand found the small of Marinette's back as he closed the gap between them. Marinette's fingers tugged at the hem of Adrien's t-shirt asking for permission. They both sat up as Marinette swiftly swung her legs around Adrien's torso and pulled the shirt over his head. She pressed the palm of one hand against his chest, feeling the warm, steady thumping of his heart, and the other brushing through the golden locks she so loved. Adrien had both hands around Marinette's waist playing with the slit of exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the tops of her pants. Marinette pulled herself closer to his warmth both out of love and out of fear for what is yet to come.

* * *

Bonus:

Across the room on Adrien's desk, the two kwami's sat on a small throw pillow, "so is it rude to stay here or..." Tikki began trailing off. "Nah," Plagg replied, "this is where my cheese is so I'm staying right here." Tikki only shrugged before the two little deities leaned over and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: i hope you like this story! i've been obsessed with the _Heathers_ soundtrack as of late, and this song inspired me. reviews are always appreciated!**

 **just wanted to add this one shot to my collection instead of having it just as a stand alone story since i now have a story _for_ one shots ;p**


	4. Puns Galore

**Puns Galore**

"How's it going m'lady?"

Ladybug turned to the soft _whoosh_ of Chat retracting his baton and smiled, "I'm doing great. Thanks for asking Chat. How about you?"

"I'm doing absolutely claw-some," Chat said with a smirk leaning on the side of the fire escape.

 _Oh no. Not again._ Ladybug thought. _Please don't be another "I'm using a pun at all costs" day._

"Isn't this just the most beautiful _Caturday_ evening LB?"

Ladybug groaned, "Saturday, Chat. It's Saturday."

Chat frowned as he trudged closer to Ladybug, "My lady, how can I _purr-suade_ you that my puns are _meow-velous_."

"More like _paw-ful_ ," Ladybug snorted. She abruptly covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done, "no Chat..."

Chat brightened, " _Pun-derful_ m'lady! I've been waiting for a _mew-ment_ like this where Ladybug finally falls for my _meow-nificent_ sense of humor. Or maybe you fell for my _cathletic_ build?" He finished flexing his biceps.

Smirking, Ladybug replied, "No. I'm more into _mew-sicians._ And yes, Chat, I'm _paw-sitive_ about it."

"Well how _paw-fect_!" Chat said countering Ladybug, "I happen to be a _mew-sician_ myself! Although I have _pro-cat-stinated_ on practicing ever since I became a crime fighting cat. Someday I'll have to steal a _mew-ment_ of your time to play the piano for you m'lady."

Ladybug chuckled, "That's ironic. Adrien was telling me how he was procrastinating today too," Ladybug continued to trail off.

Chat, or rather Adrien, could not believe his ears. He nearly choked on his next sentence, "Adrien A-Agreste, m'lady?"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. "Umm. Pretend I never said that."

"I can't do that m'lady," Chat said shakily, "because I only talked to one person about that today."

" _You_ only talked to one person about what?" Ladybug said slowly carefully putting emphasis on the _you_.

He sighed. He silently cursed himself for saying that. He could've just pretended he didn't hear _Ladybug_ murmur his civilian name, but they say curiosity killed the cat. But it's more like there's no way he could cover up for his slip of the tongue.

He sighed then started slowly, "I only talked to one person about procrastinating on my piano practice... Marinette."

 _Please let me be right. Please let me be right because it'll be weird and embarrassing if I'm not._

Her jaw went slack. She couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her _own_ name, but wrong outfit.

"B-but you, how?" Marinette barely squeaked out. She knew what was coming next, she had to. But she wasn't sure if she really wanted to believe it.

His eyes were everywhere. Everywhere but her. "Today at school. I told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that I haven't been practicing the piano as much as I should."

"A-Adrien?"

"Hey princess..."

Marinette screamed on the inside. She wasn't sure _what_ to feel. Happy that her partner is actually her crush? Embarrassed that her partner is actually her crush? Confused because her _partner_ is actually her _crush?_

"Y-You're..."

"Yeah I am," Chat said rubbing the back of his neck in a very Adrien way, "and you're Marinette."

"Yeah. I-I guess so," stammered Ladybug with a blush rising to her cheeks.

Chat finally looked her in the eye. It was soft and comforting, "I think we need some time to _agreste_ this information."

"Okay. I'm done here," Marinette said with an eye roll and zipped off into the Paris skyline.

" _Purr-incess_! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **haha! ended with a reveal ;p**

 **honestly was not planning on it but it just kinda happened.**

 **btw the agreste pun is supposed to be "assess" not sure if it was clear or not but i thought it was funny lol**

 **i always appreciate a review so if you like it (or don't) let me know your thoughts so that i can improve my writing!**


	5. Fan Art

**Fan Art**

"What do you want, Chloe?" Nathaniel said with a sigh. He was just trying to get some drawing done when none other than Miss Brat herself waltz up to him. He was clutching his drawing pad to his chest in hopes she wouldn't dump it into the fountain behind him.

"I just- um," Chloe whispered not meeting his eyes.

 _Weird_

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Nathaniel blinked once, then twice. Chloe, daughter of the mayor, is apologizing? To him?

Nath should have said, "I forgive you," or "It wasn't a big deal," or even "No, I don't accept," but only one word escaped his lips, "What?"

Chloe looked up at him with her head still hung low tucking a piece of loose hair back into her ponytail, "What I did earlier, trying to steal your drawings, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were so protective of them."

Nathaniel contorted his face into a small frown then asked slowly, "So what you're saying is you wanted to look at my drawings and instead of asking me you tried to take them?"

All she could do was give a small nod, "Everyone talks about how talented you are, and I just wanted to see it for myself. Sorry I didn't handle it well."

"Well," Nath began, "would you like to see what I'm working on now?"

Chloe's eyes went wide in disbelief. Even after what she had done, Nath was still willing to share his art with her. With a small smile, Chloe took a seat in the space next to Nathaniel on the fountain.

"I'm actually drawing Queen Bee. She saved me from that akuma the other day. She's really cool," he said with a small smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes at no one in particular.

How is it that the class tomato himself was turning more red talking about Queen Bee than he did earlier in the year when he was talking about Marinette?

Because I mean, Chloe thought to herself, it's not like he's talking to Queen Bee in person.

* * *

 **Just a little something I thought of. idk if it's even that good but whatever i just wanted to try my hand at a different pairing than what i'm used to writing about.**

 **but still, i always appreciate a read and review!**


End file.
